1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to fluid treatment to remove impurities from a fluid. More particularly, embodiments relate to treatment of impure water to remove salt(s) and/or other impurities from the impure water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evaporator systems are known for separating salt from impure water in which the salt is dissolved. Evaporator systems work by evaporating or vaporizing the water into a gaseous state so that the gaseous state water can be separated from the salt and remaining impure liquid state water. One example of an evaporator system is a large kettle of brine, slowly boiling away its water to yield sodium chloride salt for table use.
Given the need for purified fluids, desirable are additional systems and methods for separating impurities from fluids generally, and more particularly for separating salt impurities from impure water.